


Batman and Tyger

by smblovesfab4



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Biology Inaccuracies, F/M, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, Murder, Superheroes, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smblovesfab4/pseuds/smblovesfab4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After  rescuing her from a sick experiment, Batman finds that his new ward, Shannon, has superpowers, and she quickly joins his team.  Shannon, as Tyger, along with Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, go around Gotham, fighting crime and saving innocent people.  Based on Batman: The Animated Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milo's Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to add a new character to the Batman story. All of my characters are based off of Batman the Animated Series, and most of the chapters will correspond to an episode of Batman the Animated Series. However, my timeline might be a little bit off, and I may not post in chronological order, but you should be able to understand what's going on.

"We found another one," Jim Gordon announced assuredly, which was odd, since, to anyone glancing into his office, he was standing by himself in the dark, but he knew better.  Sure enough, when the commissioner turned around, there he was, lurking in a shadow by the open window; the Batman.

"She's just like all the others," continued Gordon. "Died of electric shock.  Testing showed a bunch of chemicals and compounds in her system, but she didn't look like she was beaten up.  It's like they were testing things on her."

"Did you ID her yet?" asked Batman, but his tone didn't really seem to be questioning.  It was more like he was demanding an answer.

"Nope.  Again, just like the others, she's a mystery.  She's been dead for two days, but nobody's reported her missing.  We gave her picture to the papers and nothing.  It's not like she was homeless.  She looks too well kept, but still, we can't find anything on her.  On any of them.  I mean, teenage girls don't just turn up out of nowhere."

Jim stopped, waiting for a reply from his guest.  He was stumped.  These girls, all normal girls, aged sixteen to twenty, had just been showing up dead on the streets of Gotham for the past month.  He needed help, and Batman was his last hope.

"I looked into that blood sample you gave me," Batman finally broke the silence.  "There were traces of animal DNA in the blood."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you were right.  The girls are being experimented on, and I think I know who's doing it."

"Who? Let me know and I'll send a squad out," Jim sounded eager.  He knew that Batman would be able to help.

"Not yet.  I don't have enough evidence yet.  I'll look into it myself."

"No, Batman.  You can't just go on your own like that.  We have to be official about..."

When Gordon turned around, Batman was gone.  Of course he was.  Maybe it wasn't such a good idea bringing him in on this.

 

When Batman got back to the Batcave, Robin was sitting waiting for him, even though it was probably more appropriate to call him Dick, since he wasn't in uniform.

"What did Gordon have to say?" he asked the second Batman walked in.

"He said they found another one.  That makes six so far," Batman replied as he walked over to the desktop where pictures and files on all of the girls were spread out.  He threw the file he had just taken off of Gordon's desk on top of the pile. "Same as the others.  It has to be Milo.  He's the only one who could even think of this."

Doctor Achilles Milo had been a renowned chemist, but recently he had been trying to give people superpowers on the orders of various criminal orginizations around Gotham.  He had tried chemicals, steroids, and electricity in his experiments, but now it seemed that he had turned to animals for the abilities that he wanted.  

"So what's he doing?" asked Dick.

"It seems like he's kidnapping these girls to use in his experiments. Trying to give them animal-like superpowers using gene recombination.  Based on the bodies they've found already, it looks like electricity plays a major part."

"What did Gordon say to that?"

"I didn't tell him.  I need more proof.  I'm basically going on a hunch right now, a good one, but still a hunch.  I need to see where he's working."

"Alright, I'm coming with," Dick jumped out of his seat and ran for the glass case containing his Robin uniform before Batman could say anything about it.

 

Three hours later, Batman and Robin were on the cliffs of an island in the center of Gotham bay.  It was a small island that had previously been home to a maximum security prison, before they built the new Gotham Penitentiary.  After less than a week of investigation, Batman had pinned this as Milo's headquarters.  Milo had spent time there years before in the medical department.  It was where he studied in college.  All of the evidence pointed to the conclusion that the doctor had set up a new lab there, where he thought nobody would bother looking.

After a quick survey of the island, Batman found an old generator that had been used recently, and quite heavily.  This was how Batman was sure that this was the place to find Milo.  He and Robin crept up to the old medical center of the prison, the most likely center of Milo's experiments.  Batman ran through Milo's suspected plan in his head as he and his young sidekick encroached on the lab.  He would kidnap a girl, probably from somewhere afar, since they obviously weren't from the Gotham area.  Why he specifically used young women for his tests, Batman could only guess.  When he found a test subject, he would bring her back here for testing, attempting to give her superhuman powers, for God only knows how long.  When she finally wore out and couldn't stand up to anymore of his experiments, he would dump her somewhere in Gotham and go find another one.  Batman was almost completely sure that he had the scheme figured out, and he did, except for one detail.

Batman and Robin quickly found Milo's makeshift lab.  It was the old hospital wing set up with various medical instruments, lab tables, and chemical equipment.  Batman sent Robin off to go see if he could find anything else in the rest of the prison while the former examined the lab.  

The first thing that attracted Batman's attention was a room just off of the main lab area, which had probably been an ICU.  It was set up with cages, large and small.  There were monkeys in a few of them, a plethora of reptiles, but the most striking specimen were two bengal tigers leashed to the far wall behind a fence.  When Batman stepped in,  they roared and lunged for him.  This was definite proof that he was right about the doctor since he had found traces of tiger genetic material in one of the more recent blood samples.  He quickly turned out of the room so that the tigers would quiet down and not attract attention.  He had no idea if Milo was here, or off acquiring his next victim, since he had only recently worn out his last.

Almost as soon as he began examining the lab equipment, Robin began speaking to Batman through his earpiece.

"Batman, I'm in prison block B, and you need to come here, right now," he sounded horrified.

"On my way," Batman replied, and he took off at a run towards Robin's location, having no idea what his young ward had found.  When he got there, his heart stopped.Apparently, Batman had been wrong about Milo kidnapping girls and bringing them back to his lab individually.  Instead, it seemed that he got them in groups.  Prison block B had been turned into a holding cell for all of them.  Currently, there were three young girls caged in the cells.  They were screaming and crying for Batman and Robin to save them.  When Batman arrived, Robin was in the process of freeing one of them.

Batman ran up to another cell and began questioning its prisoner while undoing the lock.

"What's going on? What's he been doing to you?" he questioned her, his voice deep, gruff.

"He injected me with something. All of us," the girl who answered was hoarse and crying, but she seemed to be in control of her senses enough to explain what was going on. "I don't know what he's doing, but he keeps taking the other girls away, and they don't come back. I'm so afraid." At this she began sobbing hysterically, and the other girls followed suit.

As Batman and Robin freed the girls, they attempted to calm them down so as not to attract unwanted attention.  Finally, they got the captees to settle down enough to explain more.

"There's two of them.  One's a doctor, I think, and the other his assistant," the oldest of the girls explained. "We all just got here about two weeks ago, with three other girls.  They give us pills and inject us with things.  Other than that, they take care of us. Except, they keep taking us away, one by one.  We don't know what happens to anybody."

"Carly and Margaret," another of the girls interrupted, more hysterical than the other two. "We don't know where they are.  And Shannon! He just took Shannon yesterday!"

"Wait, wait," Robin cut her off.  "Describe one of the girls to us.  The first one he took."

The first, calmest girl responded to him, "That was Carly.  She was tall, and kind of heavy, but she was really strong.  I think she told me she played softball at school.  She had long, wavy black hair and brown eyes."

Batman and Robin both looked at each other.  That was the description of one of the more recent bodies found.  The girls interpreted that glance to mean the worst, and they all suddenly broke into hysterics.

"Oh God, oh God! Are they dead? Are we going to die?" one of them practically screamed.  She was hyperventilating.

Batman cut them off from their panic. "You are not going to die," his voice was slightly raised, and very serious, which shut all of the women up instantly. "We are going to get you out of here right now.  Robin, take these three in the Batwing and bring them to the police.  I'll stay here and look for anyone else."

Robin went off with the girls while Batman stormed off back towards the lab.  Now, he was furious.  Milo was torturing and murdering young girls, all the while keeping spares off to the side.  It was a good thing the doctor didn't seem to be there, or else...

 

Batman woke up chained to a wall with a blinding pain in the side of his head.  Someone had snuck up on him and hit him with something.  It didn't seem like he had been out for long, but then what had woken him up? It only took a second for him to notice the girl chained on the wall next to him.

"Batman, Batman!" she hissed at him. "Wake up! You're supposed to be rescuing me, aren't you? Well, you're not doing a very good job of it." 

Batman just looked at the girl for a moment.  She certainly looked like she had been tortured.  She was pale, her long blonde hair was matted, and there were bruises and puncture wounds up and down her arms.  However, despite the circumstances, Batman couldn't help but notice how pretty she could be.  She looked to be about twenty,  probably a little over five feet tall, with a nice figure.  She had piercing, almond shaped dark blue eyes and great bone structure.  Batman had to shake his head to stop thinking about it.  She was right.  This was a pathetic rescue mission.

"What happened?" he whispered back to her, even though his voice was still urgent.

"The assistant brought you in here a few minutes ago.  This is where he brings us to, I dunno, test.  I've only been in here a little over a day.  However, you don't seem like his normal lab rats.  You're a little bit too old, and male."

Batman did think she was remarkable.  Here she was, chained to a wall, probably about to die, and she was making sarcastic comments.  However, her dry wit wasn't exactly helping the situation.

"Okay, that's enough," Batman snapped back at her as he began working against his chains, "I'll get you out of here."

She gave him a pointedly unconvinced look, but leaned back against the wall and quieted down.  In a few minutes, Batman had freed himself from the chains.  He rushed to help her out of hers when they heard distant footsteps.  Batman stopped for a moment and glanced towards the door.  When he looked back at the girl to work on her chains again, he noticed that she had lost her indifferent expression.  It had been replaced by a look of sheer terror, and her breathing was now quick and ragged.  Batman stopped.  He knew he had to be quick, but seeing her this panicked bothered him for some reason.

He took her face in his hands and spoke close to her ear, barely making any noise at all.  "Listen to me.  I am going to get you out of here, but I need you to relax."

At that she nodded slightly and her breathing became regular, but her face didn't quite return to its previous composure.  

A few more moments and she was free of her chains.  The second she was loose, she bolted for the door, but Batman grabbed her and pulled her away.  The footsteps had gotten closer.  They were headed towards their room.

"Shannon, is that your name?" Batman quickly began speaking to her.  She nodded again, "Listen.  That person is coming in here.  I need you to pretend to be locked up again." Her eyes widened at the thought of being back in the chains, but she didn't fight.

"Yeah, okay," she said, surprisingly calm, and headed back towards her wall.  She put the cuffs of the chains around her wrists and held them closed enough that it looked like they were still on.  The two were back in position just as someone came through the door and turned on bright, flourescent overhead lights.

The man was tall and thin.  He had an odd black bowl cut over a long, thin face and beady black eyes.  He was wearing a white labcoat over his clothes, and his face was broken into a wide, scary grin.

"Well, well, well," Doctor Milo said as he came in, "How did I just know that Batman would show up during one of my superhero experiments.  I was going to say that it was good you showed up.  You would be a good test subject.  However, it seems that you stole my other little pets." As he said this, his face became dark, "You have no idea, Batman, how far I travel to find these ladies.  Luckily, however, you left my best one here."

Milo walked over to Shannon and grabbed at her chin.  Her face hardened, and she jerked away from him, but the violent motion caused her loosened cuffs to clank open slightly, just enough for Milo to notice.  When he stopped to look more closely at them, Batman took the opportunity and sprang on the small man.  He pushed him to the ground and was about to put his own cuffs on the doctor when another man stormed in.  This one was shorter, but very stocky, with a round, bald head and small eyes.  He dragged Batman off of his boss, and the two immediately started a fight in the cell.  

Batman and the assistant were wrestling in the corner, and Milo was still slightly dazed on the floor, so Shannon took off.  She ran straight for the lab, knowing that its many doors would be a good way to escape.  However, Milo wasn't as out of it as she had thought, and he quickly bolted after her.  Shannon picked up speed hearing his footsteps behind her.  She managed to stay ahead of him, which was surprising since she had never been much of a runner, but she didn't have much time to think about it.  When she got to the lab, Shannon ran straight towards the first door, but it was locked, and the time it took for her to test it gave Milo the opportunity to catch her.  He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her, kicking and screaming, over his shoulder.  He immediately turned towards one of his lab tables, intending to give a sedative to his difficult patient, but he was distracted by the sound of Batman running towards them, having bested his adversary.

Shannon, with surprising strength, kicked out of his grip, and ran towards the first door she saw.  However, when she got through it, her poor decision struck her.  She was in the animal room.  One part of her brain told her that Batman was coming, and that she could wait it out in here until he came to rescue her.  However, a less rational part of her brain told her to jump out the window on the far side of the room.  Sure, it was behind the tigers' cage, which were now snapping at her through that fence, but she thought she could make it with this odd, new-found strength.  That second part of her brain won the day.  She had been here for weeks, tortured, given drugs, forced to... she didn't want to think about it.  She was not going to stay in here for one more second.

With that decision made, she began sprinting towards the chain-link fence.  Shannon leapt, grabbed at it, and scaled it.  She made it to the top quickly, and was about to jump for the window, over the waiting tigers, when she heard a scuffle by the door, the loud click of a switch being turned, and an ominous buzzing.  Then came the pain, and that was it.  

 

Batman had managed to knock out the assistant quickly, and he immediately went after Milo and the girl.  All he could think about was saving her.  He was a few minutes behind them, and had no idea where they could have gone.  Just then, he heard her piercing screams coming from the laboratory, and he rushed towards them.  As he got there, he saw Milo running towards the closed door of the animal room.  He leapt towards the mad scientist just as the latter opened the door and flipped a switch next to it.  

Batman knocked Milo out cold with one blow and looked in the door.  He watched in horror as what he now realized was an electric fence came to life.  It turned on from the bottom up, and the tigers jumping on it were the first to succumb to its current.  Then, Shannon, the young girl clinging to the top of the cage, let out a yelp of pain as the electricity reached her.  Her body became stiff, and she fell off the top of the fence right onto the seizing tigers.  Batman quickly switched off the current, but by that time it was too late.  The girl was in a pile with the large cats at the bottom of the fence.

Batman unlocked the gate and went inside.  The tigers had burns on their paws where they had touched the fence, and they were clearly dead.  Batman feared the worst for the girl, and he quickly pulled her into his lap.  He was surprised to find that she had no burns on her hands or feet, but he was even more surprised to find that she was still breathing.  It was shallow and labored, but it was there.

He picked her up and carried her out into the open air as he called to Robin on his earpiece.

"Robin, I need you to get back here now.  I have another one, but she's in trouble."

"I'm already almost there," Robin replied immediately.

"Hurry up!" as they talked, Shannon's breathing had become less regular, "We're near the medical wing.  Pick us up there."

"Right," Robin answered, and Batman fell to his knees on the spot and lowered Shannon to the ground.  Robin had to be fast.  Batman could tell she was fading, but he had no way to help her.  He couldn't do CPR to regulate her heart rate because she still seemed responsive, but he knew if he sat doing nothing, she would die.  He felt helpless, and he didn't like it, so he just pulled her into his arms and began talking to her, pleading for her to be alright, trying desperately to get her to wake up.  

For some reason, Batman felt like he had to save this girl more than anyone else he had ever saved.  He couldn't let her die in his arms, especially when she was so close to being rescued.  

Finally, Robin arrived.  He hopped out of Batwing, and Batman immediately thrust Shannon's limp form into his arms.

"Hold on to her," he ordered, "Talk to her.  Let me know if her breathing deteriorates."

Batman jumped into the pilot's seat while Robin carried the girl into the back.  It soon became clear why Batman wanted to fly when he got in the air and sped up.  He was pushing the plane as fast as it would go, flying recklessly, he knew, but he had to get home as soon as possible.  He had to get her somewhere that he could save her.

Within minutes, he had reached the house, but just as they got there, Robin shouted to him that the young girl had stopped breathing completely.  Batman nearly crashed in his fervor to land the plane in the Batcave, and he snatched the girl from Robin's arms before he had even gotten out of it.  Batman leapt out, and headed straight towards his medical bay, Shannon draped limply over his arms.


	2. Superpowers

When she woke up, Shannon was in a hospital bed, wearing blue striped pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. However, she didn't seem to be in a hospital. The room she was in was lit by a dim lamp on the table next to her, and the walls were stark white and bare, except for the one directly opposite the bed. That had a door and an observation window set into it. She immediately panicked. All she could think about was that she hadn't escaped, that the doctor still had her, that she wouldn't be saved. Just as she was about to scream, Shannon saw a figure pass the window and come in. It was Batman. While his appearance did calm her fears, she did wonder why she wasn't in a hospital. Had she escaped from one lunatic just to be taken by another?

"How do you feel?" Batman asked as he came in.

"Not bad," Shannon replied. And, come to think of it, she didn't feel bad. She had realized that the fence she was on must have been electric, but she certainly didn't feel like she had been shocked, "How long have I been out?"

"A little over a day. I didn't bring you to a hospital because you were almost dead. You're in the Batcave."

"Yeah, I figured. This whole setup doesn't seem as calming as a hospital, and your bedside manner is crap," Shannon quipped. She was becoming more comfortable, and thus returning to her previous sarcastic manner, "But I was wondering, Batman, if I almost died, why am I not writhing in agony?"

"I don't know," replied Batman, "A friend of mine is a doctor, and I had her come examine you. She couldn't find anything wrong with you. Your heart is fine, you don't have any burning or scarring, your brain function seems to be normal. The tigers that touched the fence died, and you should have died too."

"There's that touching bedside manner again," Shannon smiled at him, but he just stared at her. She really did feel good, as long as she didn't think about the past two weeks, which reminded her, "What happened to the other girls? And Milo?"

"The girls we got out of the prison are fine. The police are taking care of them," Batman was looking at her oddly, like he was waiting for something to happen, "And Milo is in Arkham."

"Shouldn't I be with the police? I mean, surely I need to give a statement or something."

"They don't know you're alive," Batman said matter-of-factly, despite Shannon's confused look, "I wanted to keep you here, make sure you were ok. If you want to go to the police now, I'll take you, but I would like you to stay here."

"Why?" Shannon really was confused.

"Because you should be dead, or at least severely injured, but you're not. If anything, you look even healthier than when you touched that fence," and she did. Most of the color had returned to her skin, and the bruises on her arms had nearly faded, "The purpose of Milo's experiments was to give people superpowers, and I'm starting to think he succeeded."

"Are you kidding me?" Shannon scoffed, "Are you trying to tell me I have superpowers? Come on Batman."

Batman continued to stare at her inquisitively.

"Come with me," he ordered, and turned quickly out of the room. Shannon gaped at him for a second, but quickly jumped out of bed and chased after him. She followed him into what was obviously the main portion of the Batcave, and it was huge. The ceilings were high and cavernous, with fluorescent lights hanging down, but even those couldn't fully light the room. One entire wall was taken up by a huge computer, and half of the room was set up to look like a lab. At first, this worried Shannon, after her recent experience with labs, but she definitely felt more comfortable here than at the prison.

"Sit here," Batman pointed to one of the lab tables. She jumped up on it quickly and looked around her as he busied himself with some nearby equipment. What finally drew her attention to him was when he pulled out what looked like a taser and came at her with it. She jumped and tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her arm and held her still.

"Calm down," he ordered, but the tone of his voice did settle her a little bit, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see something. It's on its lowest setting, and I'll only do it if you let me."

Batman was staring deep into Shannon's eyes, his hand still on her arm. For some reason, Shannon trusted him, and she nodded slightly. At that, he clicked on the taser and lowered it to her skin. She reflexively pulled away from it, but when it actually made contact, it didn't hurt. It was warm, and there was a slight tingle, but it didn't hurt.

"Can I turn it up?" Batman asked, and Shannon nodded again. He went to turn the dial, but rather than putting it up one notch, as Shannon had expected, he turned it to full power. Shannon panicked and pulled away from Batman and the device. His grip was still on her arm, and she pulled hard out of his hand, but as she did it, he yelped and dropped the taser. He backed away from her, shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worried. If anything, she should be the one shaking. He just tased her.

"You shocked me," Batman stared at her with a stricken look on his face.

"What do you mean I shocked you? You're the one with the taser! Maybe it just backfired when you ratcheted it up to full power without telling me!"

"No, it was the other hand," Batman had calmed slightly and was looking at her with that quizzical expression again, "What did it feel like? The taser?"

"It didn't hurt, if that's what you're asking, but that's still no excuse..."

"There is something wrong with you," Batman interjected. At that statement, Shannon completely lost all composure.

"What do you mean something's wrong with me?" she screamed, "There's /nothing/ wrong with me! If anything there's something wrong with you!" She was backing away from him clearly about to bolt. He reached for her again and touched her shoulder, which was the wrong thing to do. At that, Shannon took off, and Batman cried out and fell to the floor.


End file.
